


when you need a hand

by kettsinn



Series: we all need somebody [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, use of the c--- word in a sexy situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks untouchable above him. She is untouchable. She has made herself so, ordered Scorpius to put his hands behind his back and trap them with the full weight of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you need a hand

**Author's Note:**

> God knows where they’re fucking. Could be any room in the world. This is so much PWP that even the major parts of plot (like setting) are missing. Whoops. No magic either. I just wanted the pair of them to do the do. Sorry not sorry etc. Enjoy!

She looks untouchable above him. She is untouchable. She has made herself so, ordered Scorpius to put his hands behind his back and trap them with the full weight of his body.

“What if I just tortured you like this instead? Sliding over your cock until I come, again and again. Would that make you sad?”

“Rose, I–”

Rose tuts above him. “No, that’s not my name anymore, is it?”

“Mistress,” Scorpius whimpers, feeling pleasure drip through him, hot drops that lick through him and make it hard to focus. His body feels drenched, thick and sweet all at once like molasses. 

“You leaking all over me, darling,” Rose whispers, reaching down and lifting two fingers up from his cock, a fine thread of cum up stretching up with them. “And you’re getting my outfit dirty.”

Scorpius whimpers before he can stop himself. It’s not humiliating to be the one getting fucked, never has been as far as Rose is involved. He should feel more self-conscious. There’s always this shaky period after they’ve fucked and go their separate ways where Scorpius feels, down to the tips of his toes and as a simmering in his gut, that he _should_  be ashamed of himself. Of giving himself up so easily, but. That’s the very kind of thinking that Rose would punish him for - the double standard of pleasures that she has no time to humour. 

Rose presses her fingers down into his mouth until he gags. The flavour of himself is full and bitter against his tongue.

“Yeah, taste it,” Rose says. Her pupils look massive even in the low light, wide and full with hunger. When she moves to hover over him, mere inches between them, and licks her lips, Scorpius feels even more that he’s being stalked by some lithe and firehouse predator. Not being taken apart by the tiny, hapless woman that Rose is in daylight.

“You like that, don’t you honey? Perhaps you need something else to taste.”

Scorpius jolts as Rose slaps hard across his torso, hitting the edge of his nipples in the process. He hisses, then receives another slap to the other side when his teeth clack against her cunt.

“Watch your mouth,” Rose demands, keeping her voice stern even as breathy, cut-off moans light up the air between them. “Don’t stop licking, fuck, yeah, oh fuck, use your tongue, yes-”

Her walls tighten around him, wetness seeping into his mouth as she comes. She hasn’t given him permission to stop yet. Scorpius dutily follows the fluid roll of her hips, fucking the tip of his tongue against her clit as she shudders through waves of pleasure.

His cock is a red-hot heat that screams through his body, a fiery ache that is desperate to be touched, but Rose recovers quickly and doesn’t seem interested in touching his cock. Not in the slightest.

“I’ve only come once and you’re already so close aren’t you? Oh, darling,” she murmurs, sultry and low, when Scorpius hears himself let out a desperate moan, “it can’t be that bad.”

“Please,” Scorpius begins, but its barely recognisable as a word. Rose rides down against his mouth in long sweeps of her hips until he can lick against her from clit to ass in a single motion.

“Don’t speak. Don’t, darling, you’ll ruin the moment.” Rose sounds smug, but the huskiness of her voice gives her away; it’s that huskiness that reassures him, that lets Scorpius know he’s not the only one swept through with pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , Scorpius, yes, yes–”

As she comes for the second time, he can picture Rose biting down on her lip, can picture the quick sweep of her fingers against her nipples as she rushes towards oblivion, picture her squeezing her tits softly as her thighs quiver around his head.

Rose jolts forward, cunt hovering inches away from Scorpius mouth and he hurries up to follow her, ignoring the bad angle and the ache that sets up at the base of his neck. His lips are wet, so he licks them. She tastes of musk, like sweat and sex and pleasure mixed together. When he falls deep into his own head, sometimes Scorpius imagines being able to bottle that smell - or imagines wiping her scent all over his skin until all he can smell is her, no matter how far away he gets, in spite of everyone else.

Rose shifts above him, shuffling forward in a way that looks ridiculous, her legs too long to make it a graceful movement as she moves until she’s straddled over his abdomen.

Her hands come down to rest at either side of his head. She doesn’t touch him. Scorpius can’t help but whine, but arch his body up towards hers, cock throbbing. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Scorpius nods frantically. It’s embarrassing how desperate he is for her. They both know how eager he is. It’s even more embarrassing when Rose lowers her mouth to his ear and whispers, tone _so_  condescending, “Oh, darling. I’m sorry. This is the closest you’ll get to fucking me,” she says before reaching behind herself and rubbing her wrist against his swollen head.

“No,” Scorpius chokes out, desperate for more than that, it’s not enough, it won’t be enough, he’ll never get to come and she’ll just keep him down here, hot and-

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes when Rose tuts down at him, eyes full of mock sympathy. “Aw. Did you think you deserved more?”

He can’t stop squirming up against her hand, trying to get more friction against his dick. He feels humiliated and loopy with arousal, brain spiralling away until there’s only the impossible not-enough of Rose’s fingers brushing him and the slick of her hips rubbing against his stomach.

“ _Please_ ,” he hears himself babble, “please, Rose, _Mistress_ –”

“I just want to take a picture of you and show everyone,” Rose whispers into his ear, breath hot as she nips at his earlobe. “Wouldn’t you like that? Me passing round that photo as though I’m passing you around, everyone looking at the way you bite your lip, letting out these filthy sounds, darling it’s _delicious_.

All her questions pile up in the back of Scorpius’ head, mounting behind his eyes as a muted pressure. It’s a dull counterpoint to the bright pleasure-pain of her hand tightening around the head of his cock.

“What if Albus found out? Walked in on us fucking like this. I bet he’d have something to say-“

“Only because Albus has a big mouth,” Scorpius tries to blurt out. It takes more focus than it should to answer back, his head in that loopy state where he just wants Rose to get him off and whisper filthy things into his ear.

“If he was here he could put it to good use,” Rose says, causing Scorpius to splutter, a rough noise that huffs out of him and shocks them both. Rose grins briefly. “Perhaps not.”

She speeds up the quick twist of her wrist and Scorpius is approaching the point where she needs to decide whether he’s coming or not. “Ma’am, I-“

“You can come. Come for me,” she murmurs, sounding hesitant even though she doesn’t stop working him. It’s confusing but Scorpius doesn’t have time to work out why, before he’s on fire, exploding in different directions, only held together by the ring of Rose’s fingers around him.

Scorpius comes back to himself, cradled against the cool flush of Rose spooned up behind him. It feels impossible to be cradled so fully by someone so much shorter than him.

“Fuck,” is what comes out when he goes to ask how long they’ve been laid there. His skin still feels half-flayed, hot where she reaches up to scratch gently down the front of his torso. Scorpius clears his throat, lets himself relax further into the bed. “You alright?”

“Ahuh,” she murmurs lazily. “How are you feeling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I hope I managed to catch any tense and comma issues, but I'm sorry if I missed any. 
> 
> I might add another chapter later? Or this might become a series? Something with Scorpius wearing a pearl necklace sounds delightful anyway. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
